Hopeless
by Kitsunegirl05
Summary: Young and hopeless...love is impossible and happiness is laughable...what do we have to live for?
1. Reflecting hope

Hey guys this is kitsunegirl05 starting up my second story. I'm sorry I couldn't help it the urge was just to great. And I'm sorry I took so long my computer threw a fit and wouldn't work for me anymore.

**-Readers sigh and shake their heads-**

**-Inu and Naruto cast start to scream-**

Sorry

–**bows-**

This story will be updated slowly because I don't have the chapters pre made like Learning How to Love Again. That and the chapter in this story are most likely going to be longer. So I'm going to stop babbling and get on with the story.

Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any game systems or cereal in this.

I only own Umeko, Nozomi, Mai, Jomei, Master Kyo, and Mrs. and Mr. Mitsu.

Chapter 1: Hopeless little girl

My name is Nozomi Mitsu. I am 15 and live with my parent, my sister and my brother. My name, when translated means reflecting hope. I always get bullied about my name…people have the tendency to call me hopeless. It's funny to them. I guess they like to see me cry. It's all because of my name and my weird birthmark that I'm in this mess. Well you don't have any idea what I'm talking about so lets go back to the beginning. It all started two days ago…

Nozomi Mitsu was siting at the dining room table reading a Naruto magna while eating cereal. Her brother Jomei and sister Mai were also sitting at the table. Jomei was reading a game manual and spilling his frosted flakes everywhere. He was too absorbed in his book to notice that he was missing the bowl and pouring the cereal onto the table. Mai was reading (more like looking at the pictures) in a teen magazine.

Mai was 16 and was nothing like her younger sister. She liked shopping, clothes, boys, make up, earrings, boys, making out, going on dates…did I mention boys?

Nozomi being the middle child was often ignored by her parents. She wasn't allowed to do half the things Mai could. Jomei being the youngest usually got the most attention. He was only 9.

"I still don't know why you waste your money on those books." Mai said in between bites of cereal.

"Your hopeless, you and your books. All you do all day is read and watch anime."

"At least I know how to read." Nozomi mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Mai."

The last thing she needed was for Mai to go and tell her dad and her step-mom on her. She would be grounded for life. Then she wouldn't be able to train.

"Anyway." Mai continued.

"You should be doing something more productive."

She picked up her bowl and walked into the kitchen to put in the sink. She came back too the table to finish looking through her magazine.

"Like going to the mall. That's very productive." She said while leafing through the pages.

"Or playing video games." Jomei said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Jomei don't talk with your mouth full." Nozomi instructed calmly while ignoring her sister. She never took her eyes off the magna that she was reading.

Mai sweatdroped.

"You weren't listening to anything I said…were you?"

"Nope."

"And your not planing on listening…are you?"

"Not a chance."

Mai sighed

"Why do I bother."

"To tell you the truth, I have no clue what so ever." Nozomi answered knowing that it was a rhetorical question. She liked to press her sister's buttons.

Mai picked up here magazine and walked out of the dining room mumbling about hopeless little sisters.

Nozomi sighed and placed the magna on the table as she watched her sister's retreating form. She really wished everyone would stop calling her hopeless it made her feel bad about her self. She wasn't going to commit suicide or anything but all that talk could really discourage someone.

'_They don't realize how bad it feels. Give them a chance maybe one day they'll understand.' _Her mind whispered.

She often wondered where this little voice came from. Most of the time it was right so she decided to give it the benefit of the doubt.

She picked up her magna and walked up the stairs to her room. She clutched the book she was holding to her chest.

Unknown to her, her birthmark started glowing a soft red color.

She went to her closet and pulled out a black T-shirt with a red design, blue jeans and black and red sneakers. She put on the outfit and pulled on a red belt. Her two favorite colors were black and red.

(A/N- what gave it away?)

She pulled her waist length red brown hair into a high ponytail. She went to go look in the mirror. Crimson eyes stared back at her.

She sighed and walked out of her room. Her eyes scared people. They were too intense people would say. She inherited the trait from her mother. She knew her father hated her because Nozomi reminded him of her deiced mother. Her step mom didn't like her because of the fact that Nozomi reminded her father of a person in the past that her step-mom rather him forget about.

'_They think I'm a monster._'

She went into the living room where Jomei was playing with his PSP.

"Jomei when dad gets back from work tell them I went to Master Kyo's ok"

"Sure sissy." Jomei answered not really paying attention.

"Thanks."

Nozomi smiled at her brother. The only one in her family who never called her hopeless. The only one who she truly loved in her so called family.

She ruffled his brown hair affectionately and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ewww." He looked up at her with narrowed brown eyes and protested.

"Now I have girl cooties." He complained

Nozomi laughed.

"Bye Jomei."

Nozomi ran back up the stairs and grabbed he endless backpack. People called it endless because it always had what they were looking for yet it was no bigger than a normal backpack.

She opened it and put out her vanilla smelling body spray and some extra pairs of clothes. She adored vanilla so anything she owned that smelled of it went into her bag. She shouldered the bag and walked out of her room.

"Tell father I'm going to stay over for the night Jomei."

She yelled to her brother as she walked down stairs and out the door.

"I promised Umeko I would stay, ok."

Master Kyo adopted Umeko when she was younger. Umeko was also 15 and Nozomi's best friend. Umeko was the calmest person Nozomi ever met. She only seen Umeko lash out at somebody once and that was when a boy decided to rub her behind. That boy now eats out of a straw.

She heard an 'Okay bye sissy' from the living room.

"Cya."

She closed the door behind her and jogged all the way to Master Kyo's dojo.

She knocked on the door and bowed when Master Kyo answered.

"Hello Master Kyo is Umeko here?" Nozomi asked kindly

"Yes, of course." Kyo said warmly when he saw his star pupil.

"Are you here to train?"

Nozomi and Umeko both practiced hand to hand combat. Kyo even showed them how to throw daggers and use a bow and arrows. They were both very fast and very powerful. Their senses are much sharper than normal humans should be.

Nozomi shook her head.

"Not today. Today I promised Umeko I would spend time with her."

"Very well, UMEKO!"

Kyo yelled her name loudly so Umeko would be able to hear him.

Soon you could hear the patter for feet coming down the hallway and Umeko stuck her head into the room.

"Yes uncle? Oh Nozomi you're here." She said as walked the rest of the way into the room.

"Come on lets go to my room."

Nozomi followed Umeko to her room after bowing to Kyo.

Umeko had waist length midnight blue hair and milky lilac eyes. Nozomi said she looked a lot like Hint from Naruto. When Nozomi would say this Umeko would laugh and say 'what ever you say'.

Umeko was the only person who understood Nozomi's obsession with anime.

"So what book did you bring this time?" Umeko asked curiously as they sat on her bed.

"Tonight is going to be all about Naruto." Nozomi announced happily. She reached into her bag and pulled out books 1-20 of the magna and movies 1 and 2.

She looked around at everything she brought.

"This should hold us up for a while."

They both read in silence for about two hours before Nozomi sighed and put the book she was reading down.

"Umeko."

"Hmm?"

"Are you bored"

"A little."

"I have a better idea than this."

"What?"

"Lets go train with Master Kyo."

"Alright Nozomi, lets go."

Both girls ran out the room to find their teacher. Kyo was delighted to hear that the girls wanted to train instead of keep themselves cooped up in Umeko's room.

They practiced shooting the targets in distant trees to get better at there aiming. Kyo made them hit small targets with their daggers to sharpen their eyesight.

He had them train until the sun started to set

Both girls fell on the ground exhausted.

Nozomi was still panting

"Wow…that was really…hard."

Umeko giggled

"Yeah it was something."

Nozomi looked over at Umeko.

'_Wow she hardly even looks out of breath.'_ She observed. _' Well she does have to live with this guy. I guess she has a harder time than I do, _

_And is used to this.' _

"Why don't we end it for today girls" Master Kyo said while starring at the full moon above.

Nozomi and Umeko also looked up at the moon.

"It's beautiful…" they both said. They looked at each other and giggled.

"Jinx you owe me a soda." Umeko said quickly.

"Dang, fine...only if you tell me a story."

"A story? What kind of story?"

"I don't know. Tell me about a magical land." Nozomi said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Hmm alright. Their once was a girl-"

"What was the girls name?" Nozomi said while staring up at the sky. She was watching the setting sun. The color melted together making a beautiful painting.

Umeko glanced at her friend before returning her attention back to the sky.

"Hope."

"That's a nice name."

Umeko smiled.

"Their once was a girl named hope who was sucked into a book.""

"What kind of book?"

"A fantasy book. Is that all of your questions?"

Nozomi giggled. "Yeah, sorry."

"Any way, Their once was a girl who got sucked into a book. It was a fantasy book. She didn't know the name of the world she was in so she deiced to call it Ink World, After the name of the book Ink Spell. The world was filled with fairies, sprites, glass gnomes and other magical creatures. But there was one man who wanted to destroy the magic of the world…"

Umeko continued the tale of magical creatures. At the very end the girl named Hope defeated the magical being and got to return to her own world.

You might think that this would be a happy occurrence but no one would have thought that Hope wanted to stay in the magical world. No one ever tells the true ending in a story, cause no story has a happy ending.

She had made lots of friends and did not wish to leave. In her own world there was no love waiting for her. She cried herself to sleep each night until she died from the grief.

Happy endings in books might not turn out to be so happy in reality.

Umeko finished the story with a sad voice

"All in all, the happy ending just wasn't…so happy."

"That was a sad story." Nozomi said quietly and she continued to stare at the sky. The sun had completely disappeared under the horizon and the moon was high in the sky.

"I know." Whispered Umeko. "Not ever story has a happy ending."

Nozomi stayed quiet for a while.

"Hey Umeko."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Umeko only smiled.

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

So??? How do u like it? Any way Ink World and Ink Spell belong to Cornelia Funke not me I only borrowed them and a few of her characters. Thanks Mrs. Funke its much appreciated.

Any way Read and Review ppl I don't write for my health!


	2. Memories Suck

Hey I'm sorry it took so long to upload but there were a few things going on with my computer. That and I had to get a whole new one. So yeah here's the next chapter of my story "Hopeless."

I'm gonna redo the first chapter in this. I know that it could have been better.

Nozomi: It took you long enough.

Umeko: Nozomi be nice she's the author of this story. She can make weird things happen.

Nozomi: **-sweat drops-** umm ok.

Me: **-evil laugh- **

Ahem. Excuse me I was really bored.

**-Crowd throws rotten vegetables at kitsunegirl05-**

I said I was sorry gosh.

–**Exciting music comes on and KG does a weird pose-**

On with the chapter!

_Recap:_

"_Only If you sing me a song."_

"_OK"_

"_Thanks Umeko."_

Chapter 2: Memories Suck

The two girls looked up at the moon for a couple of minuets more. Both of them loved the peaceful feeling night brought. Especially in the summer time. You could stay up all night and just stare at the stars until you eyelids got to heavy to stay open and you fell asleep on the soft grass. The warm air that surrounded them felt like a heavy blanket covering them up and keeping them warm. Nozomi could see shadows on the ground around them caused by flickering streetlights. Dogs barked, and cats meowed in the darkness.

A soft wind blew tickling her face with feather kisses. Nozomi sighed contently.

'This is great.' She thought to herself.'

She sat up slowly. Her limbs felt heavy and she didn't want to move but she knew she would fall asleep if they stayed on the ground any longer.

"Hey Umeko, are you awake?" She looked over to her friend and smiled. Umeko was fast asleep lying on her side. She had one arm tucked under her head to use as a pillow. Nozomi smiled at the picture her best friend made.

"The perfect picture of innocence. Except for when you get her mad."

She watched her friend's chest go up and down as she breathed. Umeko smiled in her sleep making it seem like she heard Nozomi. She often smiled in her sleep. Nozomi often asked her what she was smiling about when she dreamed but Umeko would just give her a sad smile and whisper her answer to Nozomi in her small sweet voice.

"_Only of better days."_

Nozomi understood of what days she spoke. She spoke of days when she could scrape her knees and her mother was there to kiss it and make it feel better. Or the days when her father would sit her on his lap and whisper stories filled with fairy's, sprites, elves and grumpy gnomes that liked to throw dirt on to little children who disturbed them. Better days when her father and mother would tuck into bed at night and kiss her on her forehead and sing soft songs of made up worlds until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

"_Just better days."_

Nozomi watched as the fire files danced around Umeko's face giving her an unnatural glow.

"Beautiful."

That was the word she always used to describe her friend. On the inside and out Umeko was simply beautiful.

She looked down at the watch on her wrist. 2:00 am stared back at her.

'_Damn, when did it get so late? Maybe its time to go back inside.'_

She reached over to tap Umeko on the shoulder. Before she was halfway there, Umeko's hand shot out and caught her by the wrist.

Nozomi was sure her heart skipped a beat.

She stared at the wrist that was being covered with Umeko's delicate hand. Then she turned and looked into Umeko's glaring eyes with her own wide with surprised.

"Umeko?"

Umeko must have recognized the voice because the fierce grip she had on Nozomi's wrist slackened. She blinked a couple of times to focus her eyes and pulled her hand away like she had been burned.

"Oh I'm sorry. You know it's a force of habit. Whenever I feel threatened I just stop whatever is trying to attack me."

Nozomi shook her head.

"That's all right it's not your fault." She turned to look at a firefly that landed on her arm. "I was only waking you to tell you that I think we should head inside soon. It's gotten pretty late."

VvVvVvVvVvVvV

Umeko looked up at the sky. The stars twinkled playfully speaking to each other in an unknown tongue. Often they would race across the sky to meet each other and catch up on the latest news. Umeko often made up stories about what stars would say to each other when she was younger. Nozomi often found it funny to think that the stars had there own language but Umeko believed that human once knew what the beautiful objects were saying and often talked back to them. But that was in a past life before all the new technology that humans invented came into being.

'_I wish I could understand you.'_ Umeko thought to herself as she stared into the sky.

VvVvVvVvVvVvV

Nozomi stood up and dusted her bottom to get off any leaves and twigs that stuck to her. Bright crimson eyes looked of into the distant trees surrounding the back yard. The wind that tried so to lure her to sleep blew into the small cluster of trees making them dance their ceremonial dance.

Some times the wind would whisper things in her ear. Telling her of things that are in the distance. She would usually bush it off as her imagination, until the wind started to be right.

VvVvVvVvVvVvV

"_Footsteps. In the house. Footsteps are coming from in the house." _

Nozomi turned to look at the door that connected the house to the back yard. Soon then door slid open and Kyo's face appeared.

"Nozomi, Umeko you better come in soon or else you might catch a cold."

"Coming Master Kyo." Nozomi called.

He stuck his head back inside and closed the door with a light snap.

She shivered.

'_There is definitely something going on. Since when does wind talk? And since when is it right? I need to stop thinking, its giving me a head ache.''_

Nozomi shook her head. It was too much to think about. Instead she thought about getting in side before she fainted from exhaustion. Instead of tapping Umeko this time she called her name. She didn't want a repeat of last time.

"Umeko its time to go inside…Umeko?"

Nozomi turned to look at her friend when she failed to hear an answer. Umeko was staring at the sky with a faraway look in her eyes. It was like she was in a trance. Staring at the sky as if it was hypnotizing her.

"Umeko." She said a little louder.

Umeko blinked and turned to looked at her friend. She seemed dazed and her eyes were unfocused.

"I…I heard them." She whispered softly. "It was…so soft…there voices…but I heard…" She trailed off looking up at the sky again.

Nozomi stared at her friend. A confused expression marred her features.

"Heard who?" She said still weirded out at her friend's actions. "What are you talking about Umeko? Hello…still with me"

Umeko sighed and looked at her friend. Instead of the dazed expression she wore earlier she looked as if she lost her favorite toy.

"No one. Never mind. I guess…it was just my imagination." Umeko said quietly.

Nozomi stared at her friend for a second trying to figure out what was troubling her. In the end she decided to just let it go. She sighed and repeated what she said a couple of seconds earlier

"Okay. Umm Master Kyo said it wad time to go inside. He doesn't want us…to catch a…cold...or something…and your not listening at all…are you…" Nozomi trailed off. Umeko was usually so attentive, but her eyes, yet again, wondered back to the sky.

Nozomi rolled her eyes and made an annoyed sigh.

"Oh bloody hell."

Now it was just getting plain ridiculous.

She turned and slowly walked toward Umeko in slow paced steps. Once behind the girl she leaned over and took a deep breath.

"UMEKO! CONCENTRATE!" Nozomi yelled into the distracted girl's ear.

"Itaii!" Umeko jumped up and looked quickly around.

"Yes Uncle…Kyo."

She blinked at got out of the defense position she was in.

"Huh?"

She turned around and found Nozomi biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. Umeko huffed.

"What did you do that for?" she asked clearly not amused.

"I'm sorry Umeko…but…you were...just so out of it…I couldn't think of anything else to do." Nozomi in between giggles.

"I'm glad you find it so amusing." Umeko rolled her eyes and smiled despite her anger.

Nozomi continued her laughing for a few more seconds before taking a deep breath.

"Wow that's was the longest I laughed all week." She said happily.

"Anyway I guess its time to head in."

Umeko nodded in agreement. She followed Nozomi back to the sliding door Kyo stuck his head out of earlier.

Before shutting it behind her she stole a glance at the sky.

"Umeko come on!" Nozomi said impatiently.

"Coming."

She smiled at the stars, and closed then locked the door.

VvVvVvVvVvVvV

Nozomi smiled from her position on Umeko's bed. Earlier she really never looked around but now that she did she noticed something different.

"Did you paint your walls?"

Umeko looked up from the Naruto book she was reading.

"Yeah…I did." She glanced around her room before turning back to her book.

Umeko's room used to be a horrible pink color that Nozomi would always tease her about. Now it was a beautiful dark shade of lilac. The same color of Umeko's, mom's eyes.

'_Wow she must miss her parents so much. As bad as my family is I don't know what would happen if I had to live without them. No matter how much they hate me…'_

She glanced at Umeko's desk where two pictures were held in beautiful gold frames. One was of her two parents holding hands as her mother laughed and her father grinned at the camera. In the second picture a 5 year-old Umeko grinned from her perch on her father's shoulders. Her father was smiling and was staring straight at the camera. Her mother had taken this picture so she wasn't in it. In the corner of the second picture, Umeko's mother, in fast beautiful strokes, had written a short poem.

'_The memory of my father is wrapped up in_

_White paper, like sandwiches taken for a day of work._

_Just as a magician takes towers and rabbits _

_Out of his hat, He drew love from his small body.'_

Her mother had dark lavender almost purple eyes and long midnight blue hair down to her waist. Her father had light lilac almost white eyes and black hair.

You could see where she inherited the physical traits.

'_Wow they look so happy together.'_ Nozomi mused to herself. She sighed and looked at the book she held in her hand. It was the same book she was holding this morning when Mai called her hopeless.

"It hurts right."

Umeko looked up at Mai. She was lying on her stomach reading her book when Nozomi's voice cut through the silence.

She frowned at the unexpected question.

"What? Does what hurt?"

"To know they're not coming back."

'_Oh.'_ Umeko looked down at the Naruto book she was reading and closed it. Nozomi was having one of those moments. Umeko still wondered what always set her off. She guessed it was memories. Memories of earlier times…

"Yeah…it does." Umeko answered.

"Oh."

"Does it still hurt?" Umeko asked back.

"Yeah…it does."

Nozomi had her head bowed and her bangs covered her eyes.

_Hopeless._

That word…It haunted her in her sleep.

A soft hand settled itself on her arm.

"You know, it's alright to hurt."

Nozomi lifted her head and looked into Umeko's eyes. Memories flashed before her eyes.

"_Your hopeless, you cant even was dishes correctly!"_

Stepmother.

"_You can't even play a simple piece on the computer! You hopeless little girl! Why should I even pay for your lessons? You're hopeless. Get out of my sight."_

Father.

Nozomi squeezed the book in her hand. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Umeko's face.

"_You'll never get a boyfriend. Your hopeless."_

Mai.

Silent tears rolled down Nozomi's cheek. She didn't blink. Only stared. She stared for what felt like an eternity, before a small sob escaped her lips.

Umeko broke the staring contest by wrapping her delicate arms around Nozomi.

Nozomi broke down into quiet sobs as Umeko whispered in her ear.

"It's alright Nozomi…shh everything will be alright."

Nozomi's sobs quieted down to the occasional hiccup and sniff. Umeko looked down at her best friend and sighed when she realized she had fallen asleep. She laid the troubled girl down on her bed and pulled the covers up to Nozomi's chin.

'_Sometimes I wonder if she has it worse off then me. I'd rather have no parents-then parents who didn't like me at all.'_

She wiped off the tears from Nozomi's face with a tissue

Umeko's parent's had died in a robbery attempt on there house. Umeko's mother hid Umeko in a closet before the robber could find her. The robber had shot her father and raped her mother. He shot her mom after he rapped her. She still had nightmares about her mother screaming in paid.

Umeko sighed at the memory.

She had been sent to an orphanage and adopted by Kyo. She called him uncle because she considered anyone who she loved family. That and calling him father just seemed…wrong.

She pulled an extra bedroll from the closet and slipped into it.

She was never one to curse but…Damn

Memories Suck…

\ /

SO how you like????

Come on people review gosh darned!!

Nozomi- Hey how come I cried!!!

Me- Cause I wanted you to!

Nozomi- Well I didn't want to!!

Me-Well isn't that to bad!!

Umeko- Sigh

**-Yelling and sounds of breaking noises, screaming and malicious laughter continue in the background-**

Umeko-Sorry about this our faithful readers but please continue to read and review. It would make K.G so happy

Me- Oh yeah next chapter actually might have Naruto Gang in it yay!! These chapters were so you knew a little background on the characters. Oh yeah I'm gonna redo the first chapter so…yeah **–Goes back to torturing Nozomi-**


End file.
